Blowing Off Some Steam
by BeautifulBabeForever
Summary: Just a bit of Fun. Hope you enjoy


**AN: Not mine just having a bit of fun.**

**This is for you Margaret!**

The bouncer gave me an up and down body scan with his eyes as I walked to the entranceway. I could only roll my eyes at his obvious interest in me and I couldn't care less what he thought. Standing in front of him with my hand on my hip, leg stretched out to the side I looked him in the eye and said "Get enough of an eye full buddy? Can I go in now?" He smiles back at me, a wicked little grin that says 'oh yeah, I like what I see' and winking at me, while he opens the rope for me to walk through, only causing me to roll my eyes yet again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been in such a foul mood. Walking into the dark and smoky club, the base of the music thumping did little to calm my mood any, so I headed straight for the bar. Tossing my purse on the bar, and leaning over to get the bartenders attention, my boobs were almost spilling out of the thin piece of material for the evening that I was calling a top. He quickly turned my direction catching sight of my greatly enhanced cleavage from my wonder bra and was immediately in front of me. 'God it's good to be a girl sometimes.' I thought.

"Set up six shots for me." I said handing over my card.

"Sure thing doll." He says with an eager smile while looking at my chest.

I turned my back to the bar and looked out at the dance floor and admire the bodies moving to the beat, but something in me just got angrier. I hated to be 'entertainment'; I just wanted to drink myself silly tonight. Turning around again the bartender had just finished setting up the shots, gave me a wink and walked away. Not bad looking really, but just not my type. I liked them more buffed and dangerous, this guy was too much like every other burg' boy.

Downing my first few shots I could feel the liquor in my system and wanted to forget about this and any other night that felt like it was ruined. I wanted to throw my phone away, smash it to pieces and never get another one.

By the sixth shot I was finally feeling the beat of the music and was getting into it when I felt a hand on my hip and warm lips were at my ear, "Can I buy you a drink?" I turned and looked at the man doing the asking and ignored the question. Great, just what I needed, some guy trying to get me drunk. His eyes scanned my body, with a hungry look clearly present in them. I turned back to the bar while pushing his hand from my body. I heard laughing from behind us and scanned the group. He was apparently out with his buddies and was trying to act cool. 'Wrong night to approach me buddy' I thought. The hand was replaced on my hip, this time a little higher up and slightly under the hem of my shirt. "I promise I'll show you a really good time." He says in what he thinks is a sultry voice.

"Oh please, you wouldn't know what to do with me if you had the chance. Go back to your friends over there honey." I said looking in his eyes.

I must have stunned him because he didn't say another word, just removed his hand and stepped back. I guess my outfit caught his attention, but then again, I guess I had quite a few guys attention. I heard lots of groans and intakes of breathes as I moved around, even though it was loud in here, some sounds were undeniable. The skirt I had on was leather, came just below my ass, and was like a second skin. My top was a shimmery fabric that was a handkerchief style that only tied in two places at my back, so needless to say I was showing a lot of skin. My shoes were the piece de resistance; black 4" FMP's open toed to show off my blood red toe nail polish that matched my fingers and made my legs look a mile long.

The outfit fit my mood to a t. I was hot and bothered and people, don't screw with me. I was out for revenge tonight, or at least that was how I felt.

A short while later the guy came back and tried again. Sheesh, everyone else had gotten the clue to stay away, but obviously this guy had been fortified by his friends and liquor and thought a second attempt would be a smart move. Not.

His hand was placed on my hip again and I spun around, "Back to get shot down again?" I smiled evilly at him.

"Oh yeah honey." He smiled. "You just need me to show you exactly what I can handle." He leaned in to kiss me and I stepped away from him, grabbing my purse and heading for the dance floor. He just about lost his balance and looked around for me. I just smiled and kept on walking. The beat of the music had changed to my style, 'Metal'. Head banging was right up my ally and it certainly fit the mood I was in. Staying at the edge of the crowded dance floor swinging my head back and forth, my hips moving with them, and my arms moving to the sound of the music, I just grooved along with the music.

It didn't take him long to get into the grove with me. At least with this type of music he couldn't grind against me. My anger hadn't left me yet, it only seemed to grow with each beat. The alcohol seemed to numb the sensations running through my body, but my mind was still running through everything. I wanted to get back at him, and the best way was to do it ASAP. An evil smile crept across my face. The guy looked eager, but I wasn't interested in him.

I finally stopped moving and just walked towards the door. He grabbed my arm and tried to stop me. "I'm done here. Have fun tonight." I pulled my arm from his grip and continued to walk out the door.

I was aware of a presence behind me that was getting closer and closer, but I kept right on walking to the car.

Behind me I heard 'Bond Enforcement, Randall Stevens you're in violation of your bond agreement.'

Continuing to walk towards the car I glanced back and saw Cal and Hal taking our target away in cuffs and then turned to see Ranger stepping in front of me.

"Nicely done Babe." Ranger said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, next time don't ruin my evening. You'll pay for it." I replied as I walked to the car.

Ranger's response was a whisper in my ear, "Gladly Babe, anytime, any place."

"Yeah right." I smirked at him. He just winked and walked away.

I climbed into the back passenger seat of the Black Escalade and started to strip off the outfit that had been picked out for me. The driver side passenger door opened and someone closed the door behind them after climbing in. I knew who it was without lifting my head.

"You didn't have to be so mean to me in front of all those guys you know! I have a reputation to protect." he snickered.

I was now down to only my thong underwear and launched myself at him. Straddling his legs and pinning him to the seat, I threaded my hands into his short silky hair and pulled hard. Covering his mouth with my own, taking everything that I felt out on him. His hands roamed my body and I heard a growl coming from deep within his chest.

Pulling my mouth from his I asked, "Oh yeah, and who are you trying to show off for, the guys, or the girls in there?" Before he could respond I covered his mouth again, forcing my tongue inside and running it along his teeth. I ground my center on him and his hips pushed back against me, eliciting a moan from deep in his chest, his hands gripping on to my bare back and holding me in place by my shoulders so I couldn't go anywhere.

I was in a frenzy and wanted to take control in the worst way, and I could tell he understood, but wasn't willing to give up just yet himself. There was no way I was waiting until we got home, I wanted him now and I'd be damned if I wouldn't. Moving my hands to his chest I trailed my nails over his nipples through his shirt causing his hips to jerk forward. I ripped open the front his shirt, buttons flying every which way. Skin, warm bare skin under my palms sent heat ways to my center and demanded that I take more of him.

One of his hands worked its way to my right breast and began to roll my nipple as my hands worked their way down his abs, tracing every crease and crevice, causing slight bumps to rise on his skin as well as a fine sheen of sweat. I finally reached his belt and had it undone in a matter of seconds. Hey, practice makes perfect. Shoving my hand in his pants and grabbing him roughly, I found him hard as a rock already and I knew it wouldn't take long to get him to go over, especially with how well I knew his body.

I knew exactly when he could stand any more, his body was shivering from my touch and his breath was raged when I pulled away and began to suck his neck, hard. The next thing I knew, without hesitation my tiny scrape of panties was torn from my body and I was lifted and slammed down on his erection and held me still. God it felt so good, but I was desperate for more of him. I took his mouth with mine again, tweaked his left nipple and caused enough shock in him that he loosened his grip on my hips and I was able to move up and down, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. He was driving me wild, but there was no way I would go over the edge without him. I knew he was just as desperate for me as I was him.

I reached around and cupped him in my hand, giving him a gentle tug and that was it, we were both off like rockets. His roar of my name and the feel of him pulsing within me prolonged my pleasure, my walls milking him for all he was worth, calling out his name is so much pleasure I could have blacked out. God what this man can do to me!

As we sat there trying to catch our breaths, my head resting on his shoulder, his hands gently rubbing my back, our hips still gently rocking as we were still joined, I heard him murmur, 'I think our dates should get interrupted more often, that was amazing. I always like the aggressive side of you.'

"Don't get too many ideas about being interrupted, because I plan on getting back at Ranger for tonight. He knew exactly what was up and he still had no problem calling us in to work." I warned.

"Thanks for the warning Babe!" We both heard him chuckling in our ears and froze in place.

We both stared at each other for a moment. "The wire!" After a minute of silence I kissed his lips gently. I saw the storm brewing in his eyes for at being listened in on, but you know what, maybe this could be its own form of payback.

I think he caught the gleam in my eye though, because with a smirk he asked, "What are you thinking Beautiful?"

I smiled wickedly at him, "I think I want more! And if he wants to listen in because he has nothing better to do than let him. He'll have to take care of his own little problem." I felt Lester's body silently shake beneath me.

"Never took you for an exhibitionist Steph." Lester replied huskily.

I kissed his neck and made sure to make extra noise. "Never tried it before, but hey with you I'm willing to try. If he gets his kicks out of listening to us then let him. Besides," I lowered the timber of my voice, "I want you again Mr. Santos. Now."

To prove my point I thrust my hips into him again and he was quickly growing hard within me again.

"Anytime, anywhere, anyhow Mrs. Santos." And that was the end of any rational conversation between the two of us. I could have sworn that we heard Ranger's voice in the background trying to get us to turn off the wire, but we were too busy to care.

**Hope you enjoyed this one. More Behind Blue Eyes to come this week.**


End file.
